1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker device including a microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device (a speaker device) including a speaker unit and a microphone in a single housing (a cabinet) has spread as, e.g., a conferencing device or an audio assistant device connected to a network (see, e.g., JP-A-2012-235264 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,390,724).